gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Hell to the No
Hell to the No is an original song featured in Original Song, the sixteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Mercedes, with the New Directions Girls singing back-up. "Hell to the no!" is based on off Mercedes' catchphrase. After her performance, Mr. Schuester says the song is great, but "not Regionals material," much to Mercedes' dismay. However, this song ends up being the title track of Mercedes' first album. Lyrics Mercedes (New Directions Girls): Mama said get your ass out of bed, I said hell to the no Said wash your grandma's nasty hair, I said hell to the no They tried to take away my tots, I said hell to the no Yeah, 'cause I'm the one that calls the shots and I say hell to the no Oh oh, try (Ooh-ooh) to make me change my weave (Ooh-ooh) (Ooh-ooh) Well I got something up my sleeve It's a whole lotta Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: I said Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: I'm not trying to diva out But this shows gotta stop so shout Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes (New Directions Girls): Tell me I should eat my Wheaties, you know what Hell to the no (Hell to the no) Tell me I'll come down with diabetes Hell to the no (Hell to the no) Mercedes with Tina (New Directions Girls): Try (Ooh-ooh) to make me change my eats (Ooh-ooh) Mercedes: But baby that just isn't me I'm a whole lot of Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: I said Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: I'm not trying to diva out But this shows gotta stop so shout Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: No, no, no, no Mercedes (New Directions Girls): (Ooh-ooh) Take me you can leave me but (Ooh-ooh) I won't ever change (Ooh-ooh) If you don't like the rules (Ooh-ooh) don't play my game! (Ooh-ooh) Time for me to get (Ooh-ooh) R-E-S-P-E-C-T, (Ooh-ooh) but if I don't, it's all in me (Ooh-ooo) Mercedes: Heeeeyyeeeeyeeeeaah! Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: I said Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: I'm not trying to diva out But this shows gotta stop so shout Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: I'm not trying to diva out But this shows gotta stop so shout Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no Mercedes: Aw, hell to the no... Trivia *The cover on iTunes doesn't show Season Two under the title, unlike the rest of the songs. *The song was written by music producer Adam Anders and co-creator Ian Brennan. *"Hell to the no!" is Mercedes' catchphrase. She says it many times throughout the show, including in Pilot, Showmance, The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, I Am Unicorn and Homecoming. *The song's lyrics mention multiple songs and plotlines that Mercedes has been involved in throughout the show: **Mercedes spells out "R-E-S-P-E-C-T" during the song, which was her Glee Club audition song in the Pilot episode. **"They tried to take away my tots," refers to the plot of The Substitute when Mercedes rebelled against Sue's ban on tater-tots in the cafeteria. **She also refers to her diva-off with Rachel - Take Me or Leave Me, with the line "Take me, you can leave me, but I won't ever change." **With the line, "Try to make me change my eats," she references to when Sue told her to lose ten pounds to stay in the Cheerios in Home. *''Hell to the No'' is mentioned by Mercedes as she states that it is the title of her upcoming album, in Wonder-ful. She also says that it's one of the hit singles on the disc. However, this album wasn't officially produced in the end. Gallery Hell to the no.png glee-hell-to-the-no-480x480.jpg hell-no-sam.jpg Helltotheno.jpg Mike hellno.jpg HTTNBrittina.jpg HTTNSantana.jpg HTTNMercedes.jpg MERCHELL2.jpg MERCHELL.jpg tumblr mgschrhty71r7lepzo4 r1 250.gif tumblr mmyhdwzrPW1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mmyhdwzrPW1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif tumblr mmyhdwzrPW1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif tumblr mmyhdwzrPW1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mmyhdwzrPW1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif tumblr mmyhdwzrPW1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr mmyhdwzrPW1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mmyhdwzrPW1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif merceds HTTN.jpg 1.155116.jpg glee216-05691.jpg latest-2.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two